Cloudstar's Journey
by Maxiln997
Summary: Cloudkit is born into ThunderClan, with a prophecy telling of clouds bringing greatness to the clans. But there is something darker beneath the words, will Cloudkit fulfill the prophecy, or will the clans be led into darkness? Rated T to be safe.


ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

LEADER: Moonstar; Light Gray She-Cat with silvery blue eyes

DEPUTY: White-Ear; Small Black Tom with white ears

MEDICINE CAT: Silverfur; Pretty Silver She-Cat

WARRIORS:

Mudpelt; Dark Brown Tom

Lionfur; Golden Tom

Nightleg; Dark Gray She-Cat with jet black legs APPRENTICE: Ravenpaw

Tigernight; Ginger Tom with a jet black tail

Yellowtail; Pretty Ginger She-Cat APPRENTICE: Windpaw

Bluewind; Blue She-Cat with a white face

Wintersnow; Pure white She-Cat APPRENTICE: Sweetpaw

Redfur; Dark Red She-Cat

Thistleleg; Light Brown Tom

Streamfur; Blue She-Cat

APPRENTICES:

Ravenpaw; Pretty Black She-Cat

Windpaw; Energetic light gray (almost white) Tom

Sweetpaw; Tortoiseshell She-Cat with pure white legs

QUEENS

Coalflower; Dark Gray She-Cat, Mother of Mudpelt's kits, Cloudkit and Mudkit

Grassfur: Pretty Tortoiseshell She-Cat, mother of Tigernight's kits, Firekit and Flamekit

KITS

Cloudkit; White She-Kit, Star of This Story!

Mudkit; Muddy-Colored Tom

Firekit; Ginger Tom

Flamekit; Black She-Kit with a Ginger Tail

ELDERS:

Echofur; Once beautiful Silver Tabby She-Cat

Pinestripe; Brown Tom

Leafear; Pretty Tortoiseshell She-Cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: Waterstar; White and Blue Tom

DEPUTY: Birdfur; Pretty Tortoiseshell She-Cat

MEDICINE CAT: Nightfang; Gentle Black Tom

WARRIORS:

Graybreeze; Gray She-Cat

Willowpool; Silver She-Cat

Yellowsnow; White She Cat

Scarclaw; Scarred Black Tom

Stonefoot; Blue-Gray Tom

Mistyfur; Blue She-Cat

QUEENS:

Mossheart; Tortoiseshell She-Cat, expecting Stonefoot's kits

ELDERS:

Rockleg; Grumpy Gray Tom

WINDCLAN

LEADER:

Whiskerstar; White tom with really long whiskers

DEPUTY: Heatherleg; Pinkish-White She-Cat

MEDICINE CAT: Rainfur; Pretty Blue She-Cat

WARRIORS:

Onegrass: Gray Tom APPRENTICE: Crowpaw

Rabbitfoot: Brown Tom

Mousetail; Brown She-Cat

APPRENTICES:

Crowpaw; Jet Black Tom

QUEENS:

Littleleg; Ginger She-Cat with short legs, Mother of Rabbitfoot's kit, Gorsekit

ELDERS:

Darknight; Shadowy Tom

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: Darkstar; Black Tom

DEPUTY: Rustleg; Rust-Colored She-Cat

MEDICINE CAT: Blacknose; White She Cat with a Jet Black muzzle

WARRIORS:

Longfur; Tom With Very Long Fur

Redgrass; Red Tom

Riverswim; Blue Tom

Flowerleg; White She-Cat

QUEENS:

Jetfur; Black She-Cat, expecting Darkstar's Kits

ELDERS:

Onefoot; Black Tom with one foot missing

**PROLOGUE:**

"Come, Moonlight. It is time for you to take on your leader name. We have arrived at the moonstone."

A young gray she-cat, with beautiful silver fur, crept into the dark cave. Her whiskers twitched and she felt a shiver go through her spine.

"Leechfur?" She mewed, calling to her medicine cat. "Are you sure the clan will be alright with me away? I… I don't like leaving them. I like being there, knowing they're safe."

"They will be fine. Dewstripe will take care of them." Leechfur purred, his light brown tabby pelt glowing in the moonlight the came in through a hole in the ceiling. "Come, sleep by the stone." Moonlight rested her nose against the stone and closed her eyes, and drifted into dreams.

"Welcome, Moonlight." Moonlight's eyes flew open to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Jaystar!" She purred, her blue eyes shining. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too; you were the best deputy and the best daughter any cat could ask for. But it was my time to die, to come join StarClan to be with your mother again." He purred, his bright green eyes standing out from his pale gray fur, just as he had been when he was alive. "Now it is your time to lead ThunderClan, and I know if any can is up for the job, it's you."

Moonlight nodded, and bowed her head.

"With this life I give you the gift of courage. Lead your clan with all the courage of a lion."

Moonlight gasped as pain seared through her, a hot, fiery sensation, then claws ripping through her fur, tearing her to pieces. She almost blacked out against the pain, but she stayed strong, and it was over a moment later. She sat there breathing heavily, when a pretty silver and white tabby padded up to her.

"Mom!" She purred. Her mother, Ivyleaf, had died as a senior warrior two seasons ago, due to greencough. It was the same bout of greencough that had taken her father's seventh life.

Her mother purred and nested her muzzle on Moonlight's head.

"With this life I give you strength. You will lead your clan with all the strength of tigers, who ran through the forest countless seasons ago."

Moonlight felt like all of her muscles were expanding, getting ready to burst though her fur. The pain subsided, and she was left feeling stronger and more powerful then all four clans combined into one cat.

Lives were given to Moonlight by several more cats, all cats who had passed away that she had been close to. Her mentor, Stripedtail, her sister, Snakepaw, and her brother, Thornwhisker. Each life brought a new kind of pain, and with each life she felt more and more powerful.

After Moonlight received her eighth life, the flow of cats seemed to cease, until she heard a gentle murmur from the crowd of starry cats, and a tiny dark gray kit with gentle green eyes padded up.

Moonlight jumped to her paws.

"Bouncekit!" She purred, as she watch the tiny kit stumble across the clearing. "My precious kit."

Bouncekit hadn't made it through her first moon. She was too tiny, too weak, there was nothing Redjump, who was the medicine cat at that time, could do to save her. Her other kit, Coalkit, now Coalflower, had survived, but she still grieved for Bouncekit every day. The tiny kit was so cautious and stubborn, yet the sweetest cat to ever walk the earth.

The kit's tiny white paws made her way to Moonlight, and she reared up on her back paws to rest her chin on her head.

"With this life I give you the gift of protection. Always protect the ones you love. I love you, Moonstar!" A searing pain ripped through her, more painful than any pain she ever endured before. It was over quickly, and she sat there, panting, her sides heaving.

Suddenly, all the cats in the clearing froze. One by one, they turned pure white, and became clouds, slowly dying away into wisps of smoke. Moonstar gasped, and one cat emerged from the shadows, his body quickly turning white.

"Clouds! Great clouds are coming, they will bring the Clans to peace! But with hardships. So many hardships. Beware of this cat, if she is not given proper training and love, her desicions may be clouded by anger!" And with that, he disappeared, and Moonstar woke up.

Moonstar woke with a gasp, and jumped to her paws. Leechfur was sitting next to her, waiting for her to awake.

"How did it go?" He purred.

Moonstar ignored him and turned, running full speed. She dashed out of the cave, and ran, across WindClan territory, and leaped up onto the Great Rock of Fourtrees. She turned her gaze up to the sky, and her entire body shook with fear.

"What does it mean? What does it mean?"


End file.
